


Bright Jewel

by Mitlaure



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure
Summary: — Генерал, — голос, более не искаженный вокодером, — Вы хорошо служили Первому Ордену все эти годы. Но ваши ошибки дорого нам обошлись. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что я не могу закрывать глаза на ваши действия. И бездействие. А потому жду полный отчёт до конца текущего цикла.— Будет сделано, Верховный Лидер. — Хакс поклонился и, Рен не сомневался, сжал в кулаки руки, сложенные за спиной в его привычной манере.— Не думайте о себе слишком много, генерал. Вы получите. За все.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа учитывает события Седьмого и Восьмого эпизодов, а так же имеет отсылки как к событиям эпизодов 1-6, так и к событиям расширенной вселенной. В угоду сюжету автор работы оставил за собой право изменять и переплетать между собой события и героев расширенной вселенной и нового канона.

Экстренная перегруппировка флота, совещания высшего командного состава, проверки всех систем и вычитка отчетов, — все это не давало ни малейшей возможности на отдых. Обычно можно было отдохнуть в одну из четырехчасовых смен, но после потери Господства и смены Верховного Лидера дел стало значительно больше. А человек, которому предстояло продолжить руководить и следить за слаженной работой Финализатора остался тем же. Только теперь он командовал не только своим кораблем, но и всем флотом. А решения приходилось обсуждать с другими генералами, и не все из них были рады тому, что ими командовал «юнец». Некоторые, знал Хакс, воевали ещё при Империи.

«Самый молодой гранд-адмирал», — говорили и писали о нем по голонету. «Надежда и свет Первого Ордена», — звучало в особо смелых устах.

Кайло Рен жестом открыл двери, ведущие на командный мостик, и уперся взглядом в прямую спину.  
— Гранд-адмирал, — обратился он к со-командующему, осторожно прощупывая того Силой. Спокойствие, уверенность. Ни намека на возможное недовольство, хотя Кайло был уверен — Хакс бы занял его место и в одиночку бы правил Первым Порядком. Или возрожденной Империей. А в том, что имей Хакс эту возможность, он возродил бы Империю под своим началом, Кайло не сомневался.

— Верховный Лидер, — по-военному сдержанно кивнув, он даже не удостоил Кайло взгляда, вернувшись к документу на датападе — похоже, именно его Хакс читал, прежде чем Рен появился на мостике.  
И все же что-то в командующем было не так.  
Кайло присмотрелся внимательнее, но так и не смог понять, что же его смущает. Все то же спокойствие, все та же прямая спина и выправка. Разве что волосы стали бледнее, но это явно не то, на что следовало обратить особое внимание.  
— Вы что-то хотели, сэр? — Хакс нервно дернул плечом, отдал датапад стоящему рядом офицеру и все же развернулся к Кайло. Он смотрел прямо, плотно сжав губы, и не скрывая недовольства.  
Бледный, несколько бледнее обычного. С синяками под глазами — еле заметными, и Кайло был уверен, что офицеры не обратили на них внимания.  
— Ничего, гранд-адмирал. Продолжайте работать. Жду отчёт о текущем положении дел в течение часа.

***

Рен ушёл, давая офицерам вздохнуть с облегчением. За несколько месяцев они привыкли к новому Верховному Лидеру и к тому, что он мог в любой момент появиться в любой части корабля. Но меньше бояться не стали — свежи были в памяти выходки тогда ещё Магистра. Как свежо было в памяти его обращение с еще-генералом-Хаксом.

Своим же командиром они восхищались, хотя и побаивались. Только с ним офицеры боялись не неконтролируемой вспышки агрессии, а выговора за неидеальное исполнение приказа, а потому старались сделать все как можно лучше.

— Капитан Митака, соберите имеющиеся отчёты и вышлите на мой датапад. Приступить немедленно.

— Будет сделано, сэр, — адъютант, светящийся довольством, кивнул и быстро скрылся за командной панелью.  
Не прошло и десяти минут, как Хаксу начали приходить отчёты, сформированные по блокам. Он позволил себе улыбнуться, покидая мостик.

— Генерал Каплан, принимайте командование.

— Есть, сэр, — офицер поднялся со своего место и занял то, где ещё недавно стоял гранд-адмирал.

***

_Два месяца назад, Финализатор._

— Генерал, — голос, более не искаженный вокодером, — Вы хорошо служили Первому Ордену все эти годы. Но ваши ошибки дорого нам обошлись, — Кайло самодовольно улыбнулся, отмечая растущую внутри Хакса злость.  
Сноук, насколько знал Рен, только один раз отчитал генерала прилюдно, да и то — не перед всем высшим командованием.

— Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что я не могу закрывать глаза на ваши действия. И бездействие. А потому жду полный отчёт до конца текущего цикла. — Кайло наклонился чуть вперёд, прощупывая остальных офицеров. Страх. Злорадство. Определённо, Хакс не был даже просто приятелем для остального командования.

— Будет сделано, Верховный Лидер. — Хакс поклонился и, Рен не сомневался, сжал в кулаки руки, сложенные за спиной в его привычной манере.

— Не думайте о себе слишком много, генерал. Вы получите. За все. — Кайло откинулся обратно на спинку трона, обвел взглядом командование.  
— Генералы, через двое стандартных суток жду вас на Финализаторе. Первому Порядку нужен гранд-адмирал. На этом все.

— Так точно, Верховный Лидер! — хором разнеслось по залу, прежде чем один за другим погасли голопроекторы, показывающие генералов других кораблей.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сбор командования на Финализаторе происходит через четыре месяца после битвы на Крэйте.  
> Целанон – планета Внешнего кольца (Сектор Д'Астан, система Целанон), часть Хайдианского пути и Целанонского ответвления.

На капитанском мостике царило необычное затишье.  
Не то, что возникало здесь перед боевыми операциями. Не то, что царило в ожидании вестей от отправившихся на задание истребителей. И не то сосредоточенное, что обычно было в присутствии генерала Хакса.

Офицеры боялись. Старались не подавать виду, вглядывались сосредоточенно в экраны, но сидели в напряжении все как один. По мостику ходил слух о том, что их генерал отстранён от командования. Но если это и случилось, то новый командир так и не был назначен, а Финализатор — все ещё флагман — находился под фактическим командованием Верховного Лидера.  
И Кайло Рен, вопреки старой привычке, приходил на мостик каждую смену. Он стоял, мрачно возвышался над офицерами, и молчал, сосредоточенно глядя в тёмный космос. Иногда Кайло требовал отчет. Немедленный, о текущем положении дел на флагмане. Иногда просил установить канал связи с другими звёздными разрушителями и уточнял координаты.

Финализатор завис недалеко от Целанона в одноимённой системе. Дальнейших указаний не поступало, а на саму планету никто не спускался. Верховный Лидер молчал, и ни у кого не находилось смелости, чтобы в лицо спросить его «что дальше».  
Поиски Сопротивления если и продолжались, то офицеры об этом ничего не знали.

Но больше нервировали Рыцари Рен — личная гвардия Кайло Рена, прибывшая на Финализатор два цикла тому назад. Их корабль, транспорт типа «Ублиет», выделялся на фоне истребителей и шаттлов Первого Ордена.

— Дайте нам толковых механиков, и не мешайте, — офицер, проходящий мимо корабля, вздрогнул. Рыцарь Рен вблизи выглядел устрашающе — широкоплечий, в простом грубом шлеме, с металлическими пластинами, должными видимо выполнять функцию поножей.

— Простите, сэр, вы не можете… — начал было мичман и замолк на полуслове, отступая от Рыцаря.

— Не могу что? — пророкотали из-под шлема, и офицер, крупно дрожа затараторил: — Да, сэр. Одну минуту, сэр. Генерал не давал указаний. Нужен запрос Верховному Лидеру, сэр.  
Рыцарь Рен мрачно кивнул, и перепуганный офицер едва не бегом помчался к турболифтам, чтобы покинуть ангар.

***

— Верховный Лидер, вас вызывает Ночной канюк. — ровным голосом сообщил лейтенант Митака.

— Установите связь, — кивнул Кайло, и почти сразу на мостике стал слышен грубоватый, с издевкой голос Рыцаря: — Магистр, у офицеров генерала Хакса отсутствует всякое чувство страха.  
На той стороне хохотнули.

— Кардо, ближе к делу. Что ты хотел? — Упоминание генерала не вызывало ничего, кроме глухого раздражения. Даже сейчас, сидя где-то в каютах и не показываясь на глаза офицерскому составу, он умудрялся доставлять неприятности.

— Запрашиваю механиков, Магистр.

— И для этого ты вызываешь мостик? Бери, сколько тебе нужно.

— Я следую протоколу, Верховный Лидер, — усмехаясь ответил Кардо и отключился.  
Кайло вздохнул. Его рыцари порой были невыносимы. И все же, они подчинялись своему Магистру.  
Хотя то, что они решили следовать порядку, установленном генералу, удивляло. И вместе с тем раздражало ещё сильнее — даже будучи негласно отстраненным от командования, он как-то влиял на происходящее. Имел власть, сидя невесть где на корабле.  
Кайло сжал руки в кулаки и пристально посмотрел на одного из офицеров, взглядом едва не прожигая в том дыру.

Раздражение, волной поднимающееся откуда-то из глубины сознания, требовало выхода. А привычку срываться на первом встречном и оборудовании он старался победить. Это не было достойно Верховного Лидера и, что хуже, это явно принесло бы удовольствие Хаксу. А радовать пока-ещё-генерала не входило в планы Кайло. Не сейчас, и не так.  
— Лейтенант, доложите о местоположении генерала Хакса.

— Одну минуту, сэр, — кивнул Митака, оторвавшись от экрана. Пока тот вводил коды доступа, Кайло развернулся и спустился с мостика к офицеру, замерев за его спиной. Он почти физически чувствовал тихую панику лейтенанта, ощущал его беспокойство и не мог не наслаждаться этим. Искренне преданный генералу, Митака явно переживал и был растерян, не наблюдая Хакса на мостике уже второй день.  
— Он у себя, сэр. — Лейтенант громко сглотнул и дрожащей рукой указал на мерцающую точку на схеме Финализатора.

— Хорошо. Сообщите генералу, что я жду его в конференц-зале на четвёртой палубе. — Удовлетворенный реакцией, Кайло ненадолго вновь поднялся на мостик, и все же покинул его.  
Он никогда не принимал командование и не отдавал его. На эту привычку офицеры не обращали внимания, справляясь сами.  
Рен был почти уверен, что генерал так вымуштровал команду Финализатора, что даже если ему придется отсутствовать месяц, эта огромная машина продолжит идеально функционировать.

***

— Генерал, сэр, докладывает лейтенант Митака. Вы меня слышите?

— Говорит генерал Хакс. Вас слышу. Доложите о текущем положении дел.

— Все системы функционируют в обычном режиме, сэр. Работаем по стандартным протоколам. Финализатор готовится принимать командные шаттлы с других звёздных разрушителей. — Митака привычно отчитался, как делал это в конце своих смен.

Хакс внимательно слушал, сидя в своей каюте, одновременно с тем проверяя отчёты техслужб корабля.  
— Лейтенант, почему в середине смены номер три группа механиков покинула свои посты? — строго спросил генерал.

— Приказ Верховного Лидера, сэр. Группа механиков отправлена модифицировать Каюк.

Хакс вздохнул. По его мнению прихоть Магистра Рен не была тем, ради чего следовало снимать с поста целую группу. И ладно бы это была сработанная команда, но нет — это были механики из разных секторов. А значит им ещё следовало сработаться друг с другом.  
Будь это единая команда, то можно было бы поставить на их место офицеров другой смены, но теперь сразу несколько групп лишились своих частей. Хакс покрутил в голове возможные варианты, и счёл, что решение Кайло по меньшей мере пятое из возможных. И никак не лучшее.

— Генерал, сэр, — позвал Митака, отвлекая от расчётов, — Верховный Лидер вызывает вас в зал для совещаний на четвёртой палубе.

— Вас понял. Конец связи.

— Удачи, сэр, — тихо пожелал Митака, прежде чем отключиться. По мнению Хакса это было опрометчиво. Во-первых, это было непозволительным проявлением слабости. В следующий раз стоило объяснить офицеру, что подобные слове допустимы исключительно в неформальной обстановке и только наедине. Но никак не во время официального доклада.  
Во-вторых, это могло стоить лейтенанту карьеры. Митака и без того переживал за генерала сильнее положенного и немало рисковал, дублируя все отчёты на личный комлинк генерала. Конечно, официально Хакс не был отстранён, но прекрасно понимал, что это было лишь вопросом времени. Между ним и Кайло было слишком много разногласий, и поверить в то, что получив власть, Рен не отомстит, было смешно. И это Митака без сомнения знал. Знал и все равно подставлялся.  
Личная преданность и самоотверженность офицера не приносила былого удовольствия.  
Хакс закрыл глаза, мрачно думая, что не только тонет сам, но и тянет за собой талантливых людей.

«Все отчёты присылайте только Верховному Лидеру. Не мне.» — Хакс быстро набрал и отправил сообщение лейтенанту. Возможно, это спасёт Митаку в будущем.

Теперь оставалось только узнать, зачем же его хотел видеть Кайло Рен до официального собрания командования.


End file.
